More and more users are turning to computing devices and network-based resources to access various types of services. For example, a network-based resource, such as a data center, may be configured to host computing services or to store data for a user. Typically, to access these and other network-based services, the user operates a computing device to connect to the network-based resource over a network. The network may facilitate a data exchange between the network-based resource and the computing device.
Over time, data associated with the services or with usages of the services may be generated and stored on a computing resource of a network. From time to time, the data may also be transferred to another computing resource on the same or on another network.